


i love you (you don't have to say it back)

by soneblink



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soneblink/pseuds/soneblink
Summary: in which jisoo walks jennie back to her hotel room (the latter may or may have not drunk a little bit too much earlier)- a jensoo post-Coachella one-shot (cross-posted on AFF)





	i love you (you don't have to say it back)

“Okay, manager-nim,” Jisoo tightens her hold to the younger girl’s waist. “I can walk her to her room.”

 

Their manager waves at them and goes to the other side of the hallway.

 

It is late at night, a few hours after their schedule at Coachella. And now, Jisoo has to walk Jennie back to her room because, apparently, the younger girl drank a _little_ bit too much that she cannot walk straight on her own. As to why she drank a _little_ bit too much, Jisoo does not know.

 

Rosé and Lisa, on the other hand, have said their good nights to their unnies and have gone to their respective rooms.

 

“C’mon, Jendeukie,” Jisoo guides her with her balance as Jennie wraps her arm around Jisoo’s shoulders for support. “We’re going home.”

 

“I love home.” Jennie giggles as she tightens her hold of Jisoo.

 

-

 

When they reach Jennie’s room, Jisoo walks her towards the bed and guides her to sit down against the headboard.

 

“I’ll be back.” Jisoo pats Jennie’s shoulder lightly and goes to the mini-bar.

 

After a few minutes, Jisoo comes back with a bottled water.

 

“Here, drink this.” Jisoo sits down in front of the younger girl. The younger girl does not move, with her eyes staring at something on Jisoo’s face–her lips maybe–the entire time, and Jisoo tries hard not to think about it.

 

Without any warning, Jennie pushes down Jisoo on the bed, that gets her on top of the older girl.

 

“Jennie, wha-”

 

Jisoo gets cut off when she sees how Jennie is looking straight into her eyes while on top of her. Her eyes make it seem like she is looking at something she treasures, something so perfect that she will never ever let go.

 

“God, I love you.” Jennie says softly.

 

Before Jisoo can react, Jennie leans down to plant a soft kiss on the older’s heart-shaped lips.

 

Her lips are soft. It feels good, perfect even, even with the smell of alcohol, but… wrong.

 

Jisoo pushes her gently which makes the younger girl frown.

 

If you were to ask Jisoo and she becomes honest about it, of course, Jisoo would love it. Heck, she would kiss her back. It’s not like she hasn’t thought of it happening before. Especially with the countless of times that they almost kissed, may it be in public or not. Their lips had almost touched even in an awards show, damn it.

 

But it is wrong, especially that Jennie’s in this state.

 

“Jennie, I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret tomorrow.”

 

“Ugh, you’re an idiot.”

 

Jisoo decides not to ask further, while Jennie, still on top of her, decides to just snuggle the older girl’s chest.

 

After a few minutes, Jennie once again lifts herself up, both of her hands are on the sides of Jisoo’s head for support.

 

“I love you and you don’t have to say it back.” She says, but it is much softer this time. If Jisoo was not paying attention, she would not hear every word clearly.

 

She looks into Jisoo’s eyes and Jisoo swears she can see the hurt in her eyes.

 

“I know, Jennie.”

 

Jennie smiles a little, her smile seems content. As if she understands. As if she understands and she is okay with it… somehow.

 

Eventually, Jisoo feels her breathing get even. She is asleep. And that is when she says it back.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

-

 

When Jennie wakes up, her head feels heavy. She looks around to see that she is in her hotel room… right? Then, she realizes that she is in a different set of clothes now, in her own PJs. She checks her phone and sees in the reflection that her face is also makeup-free.

 

Before she can question herself further, Jisoo, her _unnie_ that she is _hopelessly_ in love with, walks in as if on cue.

 

“Jendeukie?” Jisoo calls her softly. “Oh good, you’re awake.”

 

“No shit, sherlock.” Jennie massages her temples as she tries her best to remember what happened last night. Now that she knows that Jisoo is here, she can only hope that she hasn’t done anything bad last night. But the older girl’s talking to her, maybe there wasn’t anything?

 

But then again, it is Kim Jisoo. The Kim Jisoo that cares a lot for her members. The Kim Jisoo that puts others first, before herself. And if ever she has done anything bad last night, she doubts that Jisoo would just leave her like that because she knows she cares. Her unnie cares for her a lot.

 

“Unnie...” Jennie calls her. Jisoo sits down in front of her. “Did I drink too much last night?”

 

“Yeah…” Jisoo pinches her cheeks jokingly. “You even danced in the hotel lobby last night.”

 

Jennie frowns at that. It was not very Jennie of her, as far as she could remember. She searches for a hint of mischievousness in the older girl’s eyes and, just as expected, she found it there.

 

“Ah, unnie!” She whines and buries her face in Jisoo’s neck as the latter chuckles.

 

“I wasn’t that drunk… right?”

 

Before Jisoo can answer, her phone rings. Despite the phone call, the two stay in the same position.

 

“Hello? … Yeah, she’s with me.” Jennie thinks it must be their manager, as it is still early in the morning when he called.

 

“She’s fine, I stayed with her last night.” Jennie, again, tries to remember what happened last night, especially that Jisoo seems like she is hiding something from her. It was not that bad… right? Jennie can only hope it wasn’t.

 

“Yeah, Chaeyoung said they went out for breakfast already. Jennie and I will also eat in a while… Okay, I’ll tell her. Bye!” Jisoo puts down her phone after the call.

 

“Hey…” She runs her fingers through Jennie’s hair gently while the latter’s face is still buried in her neck. “Will you be okay to go out now?”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Seriously, though, I’m hungry, Jendeukie.”

 

Jennie sits back and chuckles. “Serves you right for lying to me.”

 

“Who said I was lying?”

 

“Your eyes did.” Jennie simply answers. Jisoo’s face breaks into a wide grin.

 

“Alright, you got me.” Jisoo raises her hands in surrender. “But, are we not really going out for breakfast? I don’t want room service.”

 

As if Jennie could say no to her. Of course, she couldn’t. After being taken care of of Jisoo last night, she knows this can be something she can do in return.

 

And maybe also a—

 

“I’ll go wash up first, unnie.” Jennie suddenly presses her lips against Jisoo’s cheek. She may or may not have caught Jisoo by surprise.

 

-

 

It’s the little things.

 

Jennie cannot help but notice every little thing that Jisoo does for her. It has been like this ever since she started falling for the older girl, as to when it started, she honestly could not remember.

 

One thing she was sure of, it was gradual. A rollercoaster of emotions that she definitely did not regret.

 

Every time she spends time with the older girl, she gets to laugh. Jisoo’s crazy antics. Dad jokes. Singing songs that don’t even make sense. Whatever she does, it makes her happy.

 

Jisoo makes her happy. However, sometimes, it’s the thought that she may never really receive the love that she gives, that makes her heart heavy. She knows her unnie loves her, though.

 

It’s just that...

 

_It’s different._

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Jisoo asks her softly, her hand cupping her face as if to check. With the worried look in her unnie’s eyes, Jennie thinks that she may have seemed to stare at nothing earlier.

 

Jisoo waits patiently for her answer, her concerned eyes still looking straight into her own.

 

With that simple act, Jennie feels her heart warm once again. A little bit heavy, but still warm.

 

And she decides she is okay with it.

 

She is okay that she gets to love her.

 

She knows Jisoo loves her, too. She knows it so well that the latter does not have to say it back.

 

It may not be in the same way that she does, but it is okay. She will be okay.

 

“Yeah,” Jennie holds the hand touching the side of her face to assure the older girl. Jisoo smiles back.

 

-

 

“So, are you sure you’re alright?” Jisoo pours the maple syrup on her pancakes. “I can’t believe I managed to drag you out of your room.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jennie raises her eyebrows. “You didn’t drag me. I went with you _willingly_.”

 

Jisoo laughs. Of course, she is messing with Jennie again. The latter just rolls her eyes in return.

 

“So?”

 

“What?”

 

“Feeling better?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve asked me that a lot of times, Jisoo unnie.” Jennie takes a sip of her hot chocolate. “But, yeah, just a little headache at the side.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good what?”

 

“Good… morning to you!” Jisoo ruffles the top of Jennie’s hair playfully, laughing, which earns her a glare. “Say it back.”

 

Say it back? Suddenly, Jennie feels like those words were somehow familiar. As if she has said those words before. But with her _little_ headache, she is having a hard time trying to remember.

 

“No, I won’t.” Jennie smirks, teasing the now pouting Kim Jisoo. “I won’t say it until you tell me what happened last night.”

 

Jisoo nervously chuckles. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Well, honestly, I’d like to know if I happened to do embarrassing things last night in public before other people talk about it.” Jennie says simply. Looking into the older’s eyes, she somehow feels that they are different compared to earlier.

 

-

 

10:01 Lisa: unnie

 

10:01 Lisa: have you told her???

 

Jisoo’s phone lights up. Good thing Jennie is in the restroom now, or she would actually see these.

 

10:02 Jisoo: What? no, shut up

 

10:03 Lisa: tell me when she says yes ;)

 

10:04 Jisoo: idiot, i am not proposing

 

Before she sends another message, Lisa calls her.

 

 _“Updates, please,”_ She hears Rosé’s honey-like voice, instead of the younger girl.

 

 _Right_ , she had told the girls what happened last night when Jennie was fully asleep. She panicked and the only people she could turn to were these lovebirds.

 

“Oh, great, at least I don’t have to deal with Lisa’s voice right now.” Jisoo teases.

 

 _“UNNIE, I CAN HEAR YOU!”_ Lisa says in the background. _“C’mon, how’s your date?”_

 

“This isn’t–” Jisoo takes a look around and sees no Jennie around. “Anyway, she’s been asking me about last night. I don’t know what to say”

 

 _“Idiot, just tell her that she kissed you and we shall see what happens.”_ Lisa suggests. She did not even sound like she was kidding.

 

 _“I’m with Lisa this time, unnie.”_ Rosé adds. _“I think you should tell her.”_

 

“Are you serious?” Jisoo massages her temples. “Give me one good reason why I should.”

 

_“Well, not to be that person, but she clearly fucking loves you, unnie!”_

 

“Language, Lisa.”

 

Lisa ignores Jisoo’s comment. _“And you love her back… right? It’s getting more and more frustrating.”_

 

 _“Best friends, my ass.”_ Lisa adds lastly.

 

“But–” Jisoo gets cut off by Rosé.

 

 _“What this girl is saying is that you two both have feelings for each other and that we think it is best that you talk about it, rather than lose the chances that you both have and hurt yourselves in the process.”_ Rosé says calmly. Surprisingly, Lisa doesn’t say anything to add. Maybe Rosé asked her to. _Whipped_ , Jisoo thinks.

 

“But, I don’t know…” Jisoo sighs. “Maybe she was just tipsy. Maybe it was not really her speaking but–”

 

_“Oh, honey, she WAS the one speaking.”_

 

Silence. Jisoo doesn’t know what to say in return.

 

 _“She’s right.”_ Lisa says softly. _“Oh wow, I can’t believe I easily agreed with what she said.”_

 

She hears laughter from the other end of the call. Jisoo smiles, thankful that she has these girls with her in her life.

 

“You’re right, I should tell her.” Jisoo finally says to her phone, her face looking so nervous yet excited at the same time.

 

“Tell whom what?” Jennie suddenly sits on the chair opposite of her. Her heart skipped a beat for exactly two reasons.

 

One is that she was not aware of her presence that she heard her right then and there.

 

And two, Jennie looked _absolutely_ stunning even in the morning, even without much makeup on. Her eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. Her cheeks that look so soft that Jisoo always feels the need to stop herself from pinching those. And her eyes. Her feline-like eyes that always stares right through her. Sometimes, though, she finds it adorable when those same eyes look somewhere else when she catches her staring.

 

 _“Oh, shoot. Bye, unnie!”_ The two younger girls immediately end the call when they hear Jennie’s voice.

 

“Aish, those two hung up on me.” Jisoo mutters as she puts down her phone on the table. “So, success?”

 

The two break into laughter when their eyes meet.

 

“Yah, it wasn’t like that, unnie.” Jennie shakes her head. “Anyway, what did the girls say?”

 

“That I am the best unnie?” Jisoo grins as Jennie throws a crumpled tissue to her face. She is still going to tell her, of course, it’s just that Jisoo thinks that a breakfast place was not a great place to tell her.

 

“Aish, when are you gonna take me seriously?” Jennie asks her simply, yet Jisoo feels as if there is something more to that. Or maybe it was just her.

 

“Maybe later.”

 

Jennie can only shake her head in return. Jisoo’s antics will never end.

 

-

 

Jisoo and Jennie walk back to their hotel room–Jennie’s room actually–with their arms linked together. For a few minutes, there was a comfortable silence between the two. No one was talking and yet it felt right and warm.

 

“So-”

 

“So-”

 

Unexpectedly, the moment the two decide to say something, they actually do it at the exact same time. They laugh once again.

 

“You go first.” Jisoo smiles. Jennie knew that she would say that, considering how the older girl had always put her first before herself.

 

“What would you like to do for today?”

 

“Hmm, I decided to just rest today in the hotel room.” Jisoo chuckles. “How ‘bout you? Do you have plans? Maybe you can come with the two.”

 

“Oh no, I’m not third wheeling them, if I have the chance.”

 

Jisoo laughs at that. She couldn’t agree more. Third wheeling Rosé and Lisa means that you have to put up with their endless bickering and unexpected flirting at the same time.

 

“Maybe I’ll just stay with you.”

 

Jisoo turns to look at Jennie and smiles once more. “Manager oppa was right.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He told me that we really should have shared a room, you know.” Jisoo chuckles at the sight of the faint blush on Jennie’s cheeks. “I even stayed with you the whole time, damn it.”

 

“Well, no one asked you to do it, sweetie.”

 

“Right, I did it _willingly_.” Jisoo teases Jennie by using the same choice of word Jennie used on her earlier.

 

“You’re such an idiot.” Jennie hits her arm lightly, smiling.

 

“But you love this idiot.” Jisoo whispers to herself. It was so quiet that Jennie did not hear it.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

-

 

The two decided to stay in Jennie’s room for the rest of the day. It was a rest day after all.

 

Jennie climbs up the bed, where Jisoo is lying down comfortably while playing mobile games. Jennie, then, wraps her arms around the older girl’s stomach.

 

“No!” Jisoo exclaims when she got _slightly_ distracted by Jennie suddenly snuggling with her. “Aish, I almost got it.”

 

“Sorry.” Jennie giggles. Jisoo puts her phone down on the bedside table and decides to put her arm around Jennie’s waist.

 

To say that Jennie was surprised with Jisoo deciding to not play anymore, was an understatement. She did not expect it at all, especially that Jisoo did it to cuddle with her afterwards.

 

Lazy afternoon cuddles. It was not new to them. But it was a first that Jisoo chose her over her games, without having to think about it. And so, just like that, Jennie’s heart beats much faster once again.

 

“Jennie: 1, Mobile game: 0.” Jennie teases her with a smile.

 

“Shut up, I got tired.” Jisoo, with her eyes closed, tries not to give in and smile.

 

“That easily? Somebody’s getting old.”

 

“You– You’re just a year younger, shut up.” Jisoo tightens her hold of her waist as Jennie giggles to tease her further.

 

That’s enough, Jisoo decides. She’s had enough of Jennie’s teasing that she thinks she should drop the bomb so she can shut her up.

 

And Jisoo thinks that it is also the right time. With the two being alone, she decides it is now or never.

 

“You know, you kissed me last night.”

 

There she said it. Jisoo doesn’t know why she’s getting bold all of a sudden, actually. She, then, feels Jennie’s body tense up when she dropped the bomb.

 

“What- No, you’re kidding.”

 

“You were tipsy, I was sober. Who do you think would remember?” Jisoo’s lips curls into a smile when she sees Jennie blushing like hell, in her arms, just like that.

 

Jennie doesn’t say anything, but she adjusts her body to level with Jisoo’s face. And now, their faces are now facing each other, a few inches apart.

 

Jisoo looks at her eyes, followed them as Jennie shifted her position. Soon enough, their eyes meet.

 

“Eh, okay.” Jennie says in a quiet voice. “I would still do it in the future, anyway.”

 

 _What_ , Jisoo thinks. She did not expect that answer from Jennie.

 

Meanwhile, Jennie finds herself getting bolder any minute, even with knowing about what happened last night. She obviously could not remember, and _too bad_ , she’d want to know what it was like, too.

 

“Are you seriously challenging me, Jennie?” Jisoo smirks, her voice low and husky. “Maybe you’d want to know what you said last night.”

 

Okay, now that really catches Jennie’s attention. She suddenly gets so nervous of what she said last night. She hopes that she did not confess to Jisoo. Their friendship is on the line here.

 

But Jisoo’s talking to her, so maybe it was not that bad. Jennie can only hope again.

 

“I love you…” Jisoo stares into her feline-like eyes, as if she is looking at every bit of it. “And you don’t have to say it back.”

 

For a second, Jennie thought Jisoo was saying it to her. It felt so real. So genuine that her heart felt like exploding if that is possible.

 

And then it hits her. Her eyes widen when she realizes that that was what Jisoo heard from her last night.

 

“I- I said t-that?” She stutters. Jennie freaking Kim, ½ of Blackpink’s rapline, one of the best idol rappers in Korea, just stuttered in front of Jisoo.

 

“Yeah, heard it loud and clear.” Jisoo says softly, the hint of teasing earlier is nowhere to be found. Her eyes also soften as she is saying those words.

 

“I’m–” Jennie doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jisoo cups her cheek and leans forward if it is possible. “Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Would you like to know why?” Jisoo says with her low and husky voice, her thumb caressing the younger girl’s cheek. Jennie nods.

 

“It’s because I said it back.”

 

All of a sudden, Jennie feels like the time suddenly stopped. Hearing it from Jisoo felt so surreal. She wasn’t dreaming, was she? Or was this one of Jisoo’s pranks once again? Her thoughts get cut off when she feels Jisoo placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

A _freaking_ kiss on the forehead. _God_ , Jennie is pretty sure that she is in heaven now.

 

“I love you, too, Jennie.”

 

-

 

“Since when, unnie?” Jennie whispers as if they are not the only people in the room. The two are still on bed, but this time she is right on top of Jisoo, her side of the head directly placed on top of the latter’s heart.

 

“I don’t know, really. Years ago, I think.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Laughter fills the quiet hotel room once again.

 

“We are both idiots.” Jisoo comments, tightening her hold of the girl on top of her. “We would’ve gotten ourselves a girlfriend years ago if we just confessed.”

 

“Girlfriend? I’m pretty sure I haven’t said yes to anything.” Jennie teases. Jisoo ruffles her hair in annoyance.

 

“I’m kidding. Do you want to?”

 

“If only you are ready, then I’m okay with it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They both erupt into laughter again.

 

“Wow, it’s that easy? Just like that?” Jisoo smiles. “The girls would kill us if they knew it happened like this.”

 

“They knew?” Jennie lifts herself up from Jisoo’s embrace to look at the older girl. She frowns. “All this time?”

 

“Actually, they kinda picked up on it.” Jisoo looks at her, smiling proudly. “But I told them what you did last night because I panicked.”

 

“What? Yah!” She hits Jisoo’s arm with the extra pillow on the side. Jisoo laughs as Jennie’s cheeks blush for the nth time today.

 

“Thanks for getting drunk, Jennie.” Jisoo sits up now, so that the two of them are both sitting on the bed.

 

Jisoo cups the both sides of her face this time, leaning closer and closer. “I love you and you have to say it back.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Jennie laughs at Jisoo’s nth attempt to tease her today. “You’re an idiot but I love you.”

 

Jisoo’s eyes soften once again as she hears those words coming from Jennie. She, then, leans closer until there is literally a few inches in between them, her eyes staring at the younger’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“God, I thought you’d never ask.” Jennie’s nose scrunches adorably as she laughs.

 

No one knows who closed the distance first. All they both know now is that the other gives the sweetest kiss each of them has ever had.

 

It was soft and gentle, comforting in ways that words would never be. They kissed each other as if they just seeked closeness, without trying to win a battle against each other. With Jisoo’s thumb caressing Jennie's cheek as their breaths mingled.

 

Their hearts fluttered inside their chests.

 

And once they pull away, they stare into each other's eyes and, unexpectedly, say it at the exact same time.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.”


End file.
